


Rebirth

by PadmeUndomiel



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post X-16, Subaru Sakurazukamori
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeUndomiel/pseuds/PadmeUndomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorride. “Sumeragi Subaru è già morto”, lo corregge a voce bassa. “Tante volte. L’ultima sul Rainbow Bridge.”<br/>“Ah, è così.” Può sentire l’altro spostarsi, può sentire i suoi occhi dorati fissi sul suo viso. Subaru non si muove, mentre lo lascia dissezionare la sua anima con la freddezza di un chirurgo. “Allora chi sei, ragazzo senza nome?”<br/>Ed è con la freddezza di un chirurgo che Fuuma arriva al suo cuore malato, e con incisioni precise lo tira fuori e lo stringe tra le dita.<br/>Il sorriso sulle sue labbra lentamente scompare. Il vento crea increspature sul laghetto poco distante, e il lieve rumore gorgogliante gli accarezza le orecchie.<br/> “Questo”, risponde, “è precisamente quello che scoprirò nel momento in cui aprirò gli occhi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

 

 

“Sei ancora qui.”  
“Sì.”  
“Perché?”  
Appena un fruscio al suo fianco. Potrebbe non essere che un soffio di vento, che gioca a piegare le fronde degli alberi insolitamente in fiore tutt’intorno a lui.  
“Perché credo nella rinascita tramite la morte.” Gli risponde.  
Subaru tace, gli occhi chiusi. L’odore delle camelie è pungente nelle sue narici, e sovrasta persino quello dei ciliegi. Ma forse è solo che, ai ciliegi, vi è ormai abituato. Sono anni che non sente altro che il loro profumo.  
“Non hai intenzione di aprire gli occhi”, osserva Fuuma, più un’affermazione che una domanda.  
“No”, risponde lui. “Tramite la morte, dici. La morte di chi?”  
“La morte di Sumeragi Subaru.”  
C’è un tono particolare nella voce bassa e disumanamente calma del _Kamui_ dei Draghi della Terra. Non è esitazione, e non è rispetto. Non è compianto, né lutto.   
Solo la sicura, implacabile verità delle cose inevitabili.  
Quella sicurezza gli dà conforto.  
Sorride. “Sumeragi Subaru è già morto”, lo corregge a voce bassa. “Tante volte. L’ultima sul Rainbow Bridge.”  
“Ah, è così.” Questa volta non ha dubbi che il fruscio al suo fianco abbia origine umana. Può sentire l’altro spostarsi, può sentire i suoi occhi dorati fissi sul suo viso. Subaru non si muove, mentre lo lascia dissezionare la sua anima con la freddezza di un chirurgo. “Allora chi sei, ragazzo senza nome?”  
Ed è con la freddezza di un chirurgo che Fuuma arriva al suo cuore malato, e con incisioni precise lo tira fuori e lo stringe tra le dita.  
Il sorriso sulle sue labbra lentamente scompare. Il vento crea increspature sul laghetto poco distante, e il lieve rumore gorgogliante gli accarezza le orecchie.  
“Questo”, risponde, “è precisamente quello che scoprirò nel momento in cui aprirò gli occhi.”  
Stavolta è Fuuma a tacere. Aspetta.  
Subaru non lo fa aspettare troppo. Una forza irresistibile costringe la sua bocca a parlare.   
“In realtà credo di non averlo mai saputo. Non fino in fondo. Eppure ho avuto tanti nomi, e tutti erano me, e io non ero nessuno di loro.” Dare voce alla sua anima è così strano, non credeva di saperlo ancora fare. Per quanto Fuuma non sia un interlocutore, ma uno specchio riflettente. “Per i Sumeragi ero Capofamiglia. Non facevano che ripetermi che avevo potenziale, un potenziale superiore a molti miei predecessori. Questo, però, non mi ha impedito di desiderare di andare a Tokyo, di andare a scuola, di abdicare al mio ruolo, di rinunciare alle mie responsabilità. Un Capofamiglia ben egoista ... non ero degno di quel nome.  
“Mia sorella mi chiamava Fontanella.” Può quasi sentire la risata di Hokuto nelle orecchie, un’eco pallida e quasi scomparsa, l’ultima traccia di lei al quale Subaru non ha fatto altro che aggrapparsi in tutti questi anni. Il suo sorriso è il riflesso del rimpianto. “Diceva che piangevo in continuazione, che non esisteva una manopola per frenare le mie lacrime. _Sono una fonte rinnovabile e inesauribile_ , sosteneva. Buffo, perché poi lei era la prima a versare fiumi di lacrime leggendo _Romeo e Giulietta_.” Una pausa, dei petali trasportati dal vento gli sfiorano il viso. “Si sbagliava. La sua morte ha chiuso una manopola dentro di me che né io né lei sapevamo avessi.”  
“La manopola si è riaperta, però”, aggiunge Fuuma. “La notte in cui hai riconosciuto in te il tuo vero desiderio. E ancora, il giorno in cui quel tuo vero desiderio è stato spazzato via.”  
Non ha senso chiedersi come lui faccia a sapere queste cose, non ha senso e non ha importanza. Subaru ascolta il vuoto riecheggiare dentro il suo petto, le palpebre che tremano appena, strette sui bulbi oculari.  
“Per la principessa Hinoto, per il Destino, per Kamui, ero un Drago del Cielo. Un compagno. Mi hanno sempre trattato come se fossi uno di loro, anche se creavo loro solo fastidi, anche se non c’ero quasi mai, anche se non riuscivo ad avere a cuore la loro battaglia come dovevo, come in fondo desideravo io stesso. Mi volevano bene. E io … sono andato via. Sono scappato via come un ladro. Li ho abbandonati – ho abbandonato Kamui. E non tornerò più indietro.  
“E infine … Seishiro-san.”  
Accarezza quel nome, e il sorriso che si apre sul suo viso è un taglio sanguinante sulla sua anima. “Lui … lui mi definiva Buono. Lo faceva continuamente, come se fosse un attributo stesso del mio nome. Lo faceva sorridendo, e si chinava a guardarmi da vicino, e c’era sempre sorpresa nei suoi occhi. _Subaru-kun, è perché tu sei buono_. Era, per lui, la spiegazione a qualsiasi cosa.” L’aria gli manca, il petto gli brucia, il dolore lo paralizza e lo inonda e non lo annienta. Non c’è più nulla che possa annientarlo, ormai. _Seishiro-san è morto_. “Lui scambiava per bontà il mio desiderio di connessione con gli altri, di rapporti sinceri e puri, di condivisione e amore. Non sono mai stato buono, mai. Solo un vigliacco, e un maledetto sciocco. Eppure … quanto avrei dato per essere buono, come lui mi vedeva – come lui voleva vedermi. Sentirlo pronunciare dolcemente quell’aggettivo, rivolgerlo a me … mi rendeva felice. A parole non so dire quanto.”  
 _“A pensarci bene, non avresti mai potuto uccidere nessuno. Perché tu sei buono …”_  
Le labbra di Seishiro sono ancora contro il suo orecchio, glielo hanno marchiato a vita. Quella traccia brucia ancora – brucerà sempre.  
“Ho il suo occhio ora”, conclude. “Significa … che ho altri nomi da indossare, non è così?”  
“Drago della Terra”, conferma Fuuma. “Sakurazukamori.”  
Nessuno di quei nomi gli calza. Scivolano via dalle sue spalle, come un maglione troppo largo.  
“Cosa vorresti, allora?” Insiste l’altro, e Subaru sente che gli ha letto nel pensiero. “A cosa pensavi quando hai accettato quell’occhio? Non sapevi forse che sarebbe stato così?”  
“Sapevo che era il _suo_ desiderio.” Sussurra. “E il mio.”  
“E allora apri gli occhi, e guarda in faccia il tuo desiderio.”  
Subaru resta immobile, mentre i capelli gli si agitano scomposti sulla sua testa.  
“Hai paura, ragazzo senza nome. Paura di sapere quale nome darti per il resto della tua vita.” La voce di Fuuma, per la prima volta, tradisce divertimento. “Questa paura è forse tutto ciò che resta della tua umanità?”  
Non gli risponde, le labbra sigillate.  
Sente Fuuma alzarsi in piedi, fermarsi, guardarlo ancora. Poi spiccare un salto, e sparire. Il dove non ha importanza.  
Subaru resta solo, ad ascoltare il suo cuore che si ostina a battere.  
Potrebbe restare così, comprende. Potrebbe non aprire gli occhi mai più. Potrebbe fermarsi contro il tronco di quell’albero per il tempo che gli resta, limitandosi a respirare fino a perdere le forze, consumare il suo stesso corpo, e cancellare ogni traccia della sua esistenza in quel mondo condannato.  
Ma la Morte lo ha guardato a fondo e gli ha dato le spalle per l’ultima volta, e Subaru ha ormai smesso di inseguirla.

  
Così apre gli occhi.

 

C’è il mondo ad assalirlo e ad invaderlo, da ogni parte, e lui non vi è più abituato, così boccheggia, smarrito, la testa che gira e i sensi che lo sovrastano. C’è il mondo ad assalirlo, e il mondo è il giardino privato del Sakurazukamori, lo è sempre stato.  
Un tripudio di camelie rosse e fiori di ciliegio rosa pallido, sospinti dal vento in una volteggiante danza frenetica e senza scopo. Alberi dal tronco robusto, dritti e fermi nonostante i loro rami vengano costantemente reclamati dalle spire del vento, seguendo un ritmo inudibile a orecchio umano. Il sole pomeridiano che fa capolino tra i fiori, delicato e carezzevole e ormai stanco della violenza vanitosa del giorno, e che cade in raggi caldi sulle guance fredde di Subaru. Il laghetto circondato da pietre regolari poco distante da lui, le acque agitate in superficie. L’ingresso della residenza del Sakurazukamori, lì in fondo, fredda, e vuota.  
Il mondo lo assale, poi lo accoglie, e Subaru ci vede. Ci vede di nuovo con entrambi gli occhi.  
E l’occhio destro non è il suo.  
Solleva una mano, le dita tremano. Si sfiora l’occhio con polpastrelli goffi e gelati, e resta a sentire i lievi movimenti involontari che lo animano.  
Quell’occhio è vivo, si accorge all’improvviso. E’ vivo, ed è di Seishiro.  
Seishiro sta guardando attraverso di lui, ora.  
Si alza in piedi, le gambe che a stento lo reggono, pieno di una frenesia senza nome, pieno di un’emozione invadente. Guarda ancora, ovunque. I fiori, gli alberi, il sole, il laghetto, la residenza. Così facile immaginarsi Seishiro fare lo stesso, chissà quante volte. Così automatico chiedersi cosa, tra quelle meraviglie, avrebbe potuto attirare la sua attenzione.  
Ma lo sa, in fondo. Nessuna meraviglia ha mai avuto importanza, per lui.  
Il suo cuore ha uno spasmo, e qualcosa cade dai suoi occhi, scende lungo le sue guance. E’ una scia calda che gli riga il viso, si raccoglie sotto il suo mento.  
Subaru si passa le mani sulle guance, e prende quelle lacrime, se ne imbratta le nocche come un bambino distratto. Poi si mette a correre.  
Il suo petto continua a stringersi, i singhiozzi sfuggono dalle sue labbra, sempre più forti, mentre si accascia sull’erba accanto al laghetto, poggia le mani sulle pietre che lo recintano, e si sporge furiosamente verso il riflesso.  
E non importa la sua espressione stravolta, non importano i suoi capelli scomposti e pieni di rametti e petali, non importa nemmeno il lampo di vita nell’occhio destro. Conta solo la certezza soverchiante che _l’occhio di Sakurazuka Seishiro sta piangendo_. E lui non riesce a smettere di guardarlo.  
In religioso silenzio, soffocando i singhiozzi che rischiano di squassargli il petto, Subaru mantiene gli occhi più aperti che può, lo sguardo fisso su quel miracolo.  
E’ allora che capisce.  
“Io sono te”, dice al riflesso nell’acqua, a quell’occhio inondato di lacrime che non è dorato, e non è verde, ma è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto in tutta la sua vita. “E tu sei me. E’ sempre stato così – doveva essere così da sempre. Sumeragi e Sakurazukamori, vincitori e sconfitti, Draghi del Cielo e Draghi della Terra … Nient’altro esiste. Nient’altro ha senso.”  
Sorride, e piange, e ride ancora.“Non hai voluto la mia morte, e allora prenditi la mia vita. Vivi attraverso me. Ti donerò le mie lacrime, ti donerò il mio dolore, ti donerò la mia gioia, ti donerò il mio amore e tutto quello che ho … ogni emozione, ogni sentimento sarà tuo. Ma tu sii il mio respiro, perché non ce la faccio … io sono niente se tu non ci sei. Seishiro-san …”  
Serra gli occhi, e cede alle lacrime che non può più frenare. Riesce quasi a vederlo, Seishiro, attraverso le sue palpebre strette. Come lo vedeva da ragazzino, quando piangeva davanti a lui, quando quello strano veterinario sorridente e premuroso si chinava a raccogliere quelle gocce salate dalle sue guance e dal suo naso arrossati e le teneva sospese sui polpastrelli, le osservava con le labbra socchiuse e una curiosa luce attraverso le lenti dei suoi occhiali. Solo ora sa che quelle lacrime erano uno strano, incomprensibile tesoro per lui.  
Ora lo sa, e gliene dona cento, mille, centomila, di quei tesori, piangendo con tutte le sue forze, chiamando a raccolta tutto se stesso, fino alla più piccola cellula del suo corpo.  
Ora lo sa, perché non c’è più distinzione tra loro.  
Sue sono le mani sporche di sangue alla fine di un lavoro. Suo è il desolante silenzio di una vita senza colore, sua è la volontà fatale di cambiare le cose, di donare a uno sciocco ragazzino una scommessa, un sorriso, la sua stessa morte. Sua è la voce che bisbiglia all’orecchio di Subaru sul Rainbow Bridge.  
Gioia e dolore scompaiono, annullandosi l’una nell’altro, diventando due nomi per chiamare la stessa cosa.  
Subaru annega in Seishiro e Seishiro in Subaru, e così Subaru cessa di esistere.  
Muore, e in quanto morto vive.

 

“Adornati dunque di queste nuove piume, mia fenice.”  
La voce insolitamente dolce di Fuuma è dietro di lui, e le sue dita inumane lo stringono delicatamente, come un padre stringe un infante appena uscito dall’utero materno.  
“Vivi.” Soggiunge. “Finché il Destino te lo consentirà.”

 

 


End file.
